This invention relates generally to identification devices. More specifically, it relates to identification devicesadapted for use with building products.
Present day office systems and industrial environments include as essential equipment, computers and other communication and information processing devices that are interconnected in a network. For example, local area networks (LANs) are frequently used in office environments. Such networks are important for providing computer services, energy management such as, for example, controlling the heating and lighting of rooms, and similar services within an office or building. These networks generally are hard-wired through outlets at fixed, limited locations within a room or space. The outlets are typically in a wall near the floor, and thus are often obstructed by furniture or equipment located within the room. Furthermore, as a physical wire connection needs to be made to each of the elements of the network, the element locations are generally limited.
Because the ceiling of a room is typically the only continuous, unobstructed plane, it is advantageous to include wireless communication devices or other devices in a ceiling. Where the ceiling is tiled, it is often preferable to embed the devices within the tile so that the devices do not protrude into the room, and so that the ceiling has a uniform and aesthetic appearance.
When the devices are hidden, tiles having such devices cannot readily be distinguished from tiles not having such devices installed. This is problematic from the viewpoint of maintaining and servicing the devices within the tiles and any apparatus or systems that use the devices.
There are times when there are different devices in ceiling tiles, which can be wireless communication links such as antennas, sensors, or active devices such as air quality mitigation devices, etc. In controlling or distinguishing these devices, a system capable of differentiating the different devices is essential.
A related problem is that a ceiling made up of an interconnected system of ceiling tiles, typically hides building infrastructure, such as pipes, valves, duct work, electrical outlets, etc. Therefore, in addition to certain ceiling tiles having devices or active components embedded within the tiles, certain tiles will often hide critical components of the building infrastructure. While this effect is aesthetically pleasing, the components of the building infrastructure, at some point or another, will need to be readily located and accessed for maintenance or replacement purposes.
The present invention provides a method and system for identifying panels (e.g., ceiling tiles) that embed active and passive components of an electronic device, or that hide certain key components of a building""s infrastructure in the plenum of the ceiling. The system provides detailed information about the object that is physically located behind, or within, a panel, without having to move the panel to identify the object.
In one aspect of the present invention, a panel is provided with a phosphorescent or other light-responsive indicia that is representative of a device hidden within the panel or that is part of the building infrastructure hidden by a plurality of panels. A panel having a device embedded within it can be identified by first placing a light-responsive indicia on the panel that is representative of the devices stored therein or the building infrastructure lying above it. The panel is then irradiated and the light-responsive indicia observed. The panel or panel system is irradiated with light of a wavelength so as to make the indicia visible to an observer.
In another aspect of the present invention, a panel is provided with an indicator device that is embedded in the same panel as that containing an embedded device that is being searched for, and is responsive to a query emitted from a scanner device, which can be a portable, hand-held radio frequency (RF) or infrared transmitter/receiver. The indicator can be a radio frequency identification (RFID) transponder which detects the query signal emitted by the scanner, compares the detected signal with information stored in the memory of the indicator, and if a match is found, emits a visible or audible signal from a signal output device into the room below. The signal output device can be a light emitting diode or a sound generator, such as a speaker.